Alone
by Lucas23
Summary: All the adults have vanished and only six kids can bring them back. Will they be able to do it, or is one of them a sabetour? This is the prologue, probably 12 more chapters. Please review and be harsh. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Alone

Prologue

"Mangolio goes up to bat for the Detroit Tigers here at Comerica Park, but Troy for the White Sox is ready to strike him out," the announcer said into the microphone. His voice boomed throughout the stadium so loud that even the old lady who forgot her hearing aid could hear what he was saying, "here comes the pitch. He swings and he hits. It's a far one. Up, up and…" he never finished his sentence. He simply vanished into thin air, along with Mangolio, Troy, the old lady who forgot her hearing aid, and every other adult in the park. Only 100 seats were still occupied by children and teenagers. A baby cried out due to the loss of his parents, what he couldn't understand was that it wasn't just his parents.

"Attention passengers, I need you all to fasten your seatbelts. We are on our final approach to JFK International Airport. We will be arriving at our scheduled time of…" the pilots voice cut off. The private jet that had been carrying Bill Gates began to plummet towards the ground at an almost ninety degree angle. The plane crashed into a field of corn destroying about five thousand dollars worth of corn. It didn't really matter though because the farmer was gone too. However, his twelve year old son had not disappeared. He ran to the phone and called nine-one-one. Little did he know that the police and all emergency personnel had disappeared as well.

"The BP oil spill in the gulf is a calamity unlike anything we've ever had to deal with before. Not only is the oil reaching shorelines in Louisiana, Texas, and Florida, but a hurricane is approaching swiftly into the path of the leaked oil. As president of these United States and as God as my witness, I promise to…" unfortunately Obama wasn't able to finish his speech, because he, the press, secret service, and his staff disappeared.

Everywhere across the Earth, adults were vanishing. It seemed that anyone above age twenty had disappeared. The fate of human survival and the world, was left in the hands of kids.


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

"Okay, now everybody take out your number two pencils to take this test," Mrs. Applewood began. She looked around the room at all the faces as everyone began to shuffle around and prepare for the test. Everybody except for one person, me.

"Lucas, please put the book down and prepare for the test," she ordered. I didn't even hear her.

"Lucas, please put the book down," she said again. I still didn't budge.

"Lucas Taylor, put the book down and prepare for this damn test!" my teacher yelled. That one got my attention. I grabbed my bookmark, put it in my book, and set my book down as fast as I could. Teachers were always yelling at me for not paying attention and reading too often yet I had the highest GPA in the history of SLE High School. I think it had to do something with respect of the staff or something.

"Thank you," she stated breathing heavily, "this test has fifty multiple choice questions and…" then just like that she was gone. I looked around at everyone else and they looked around at everyone else too trying to figure out what was happening.

_"This isn't happening,"_ I thought to myself, _"this isn't happening. I have to get out of here."_ The weirdest part was that the book I was reading was Lies from the Gone series. I stood up and bolted for the door. I had to find my friends and get out of here fast.

I was on the second floor, my closest friend, Melanie, was in room 1305 which was just down the hall. I made it down to her room and thrust the door open. Her teacher was gone as well. I saw Melanie in the back row texting on her phone, because when in doubt, text people.

"Melanie," I yelled, "come with me." She looked up and just starred at me. I motioned with my hand for her to come with me. She threw her phone in her bag, grabbed her bag and weaved through the desks to the door where I was standing.

"What's happening?" she asked me.

"Remember that novel Gone that I told you about," I told her.

"Yeah the one where all the adults… oh no way!" she shouted in sudden realization.

"Well that's what's happening. Don't worry though, if it's anything like the book then I'll know what to do. Come with me, we have to get Matt, David, Katie, and Stephanie," I told her.

"Ok," she began, "I'll grab Katie and Matt, they're making out in the janitors closet downstairs," she said.

"Ok, then I'll get… wait… huh… I don't want to know. I'll get Stephanie and David; their classes are right next to each other. When you get them tell them to get in their cars and meet me at the end of the school drive. Ok?" I asked.

"Sounds good. See you in five," she said and started sprinting down the hall towards the stairs. I went in the opposite direction down the other hall to the stairs at the back of the school. By now a few people had wandered out into the halls.

I got to room 1222 to find it empty. I spun around and looked down the hallways, but David was nowhere to be found. I went to room 1221 and opened the door. Right there in the front row was Stephanie. Her long blonde hair wrapped around her head as she turned to see who was at the door. Her hair settled to reveal her face of gold. She was called the most beautiful girl in the school by most if not all the guys in the school. She was voted homecoming queen, was captain of the cheerleading squad, and was my girlfriend.

"Come on Steph, we're getting out of here," I commanded her.

"Okay babe," she replied with a giggle. Her looks were to die for, but God must have spent so much time on her body that he forgot to put certain organs inside her.

I grabbed her hand and we walked down the hallway. Only two minutes later we ran into David, literally.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked us.

"We're getting out of here," I told him, "you're coming with us."

"Okay," he replied slightly annoyed. I had to admit I could be a little bossy at times. We walked down the hallway to the main staircase. We saw Melanie, Katie, and Matt down at the bottom of the staircase moving swiftly toward the doors. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. They spun around in surprise.

"Wait for us," I ordered them. They stopped and we moved briskly down the staircase towards them.

"What should we do?" Katie asked me.

"Everybody get in their cars and drive to Kroger's Supermarket. Grab all the food you can. Try and get mostly non-perishable food, canned fruits and vegetables, drinks, and dare I say it, candy. Get two or three cart fulls or as much as you can fit in your car. When you're done, meet me at my house," I commanded.

"What about beer and smokes?" Katie asked.

"No absolutely not. We can't afford to ruin our health this early into the game," I said, "let's go." We bolted out the door to our cars. I pulled the keys out of my pocket on my run to my Ford Flex so that I could quickly get out of there.

I was the first out onto the road. The speed limit was only thirty, but seeing as this wasn't a normal situation, I went thirty miles over the limit. Many cars had been on the road when the adults disappeared, but their cars didn't disappear. Most drove off to the side of the road, some didn't, and even a few were on fire. They were easy to avoid, but a nuisance none the less. After five minutes of hectic driving I pulled into Speedway to get gas. I put the nozzle into my gas tank and ran into Speedway. I got a forty four ounce cup and filled it with frozen coke ICEE. This would probably be the last one I had for a while, maybe even ever.

I got out to my car to see the gas pump had stopped and my tank was full. I got back into my car and drove to Kroger's. I pulled into the parking lot and parked unusually, inside the building. I drove right through the sliding doors. The main isle was just large enough to fit my car through. Apparently I wasn't the only with good ideas. Katie had driven a large truck through the wall, backed it out, then drove her Focus through the new door right to the drink isle.

I grabbed the nearest cart and ran to the canned food isle. I grabbed what I liked first, canned beans of every type, canned peaches, tomatoes, applesauce, and anything that didn't make me want to puke.

After my cart was full I ran it back to the car. I unloaded it into the back seat. I got six more loads into my car before finally there was no more canned food in the isle. Before I got in my car I grabbed a load of fruit, vegetables, and milk. This would have to be eaten first as it would soon go rotten.

Just as I hopped into my car my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and flipped it open automatically putting it on speaker.

"Hey Mel, where are you at?" I asked.

"I'm at your house, but I think we have a slight problem," she stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a kid here who says he wants to talk to you," she said.

"Is he about nine years old, three and a half feet tall, redhead?" I asked her.

"No, eighteen, five foot eight, black hair, and not too sexy," she replied, "he says he needs to tell you something about your parents." My heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, I'm leaving Kroger's right now I should be there in about five minutes," I told her.

"I'll tell him," she said and hung up the phone. As I drove I probed my brain trying to think of who that could be. My neighbors had kids, but they were older and in Florida. He could be my cousin Charles, but why would he want to talk to me about my parents. Soon it wouldn't matter what I thought.

I pulled up the driveway and there he stood standing next to Melanie. I parked in the lawn next to Melanie's Maybach 57. Her parents were loaded. They got it for her for her sixteenth birthday. I stepped out of the car and approached them.

"Hello, my name is Tom," Tom said as he stuck out his hand. I grabbed it in my hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, but if you don't mind me asking, you said something about my parents?" I noted.

"Yes, I guess I should just come right out and say it," he began, "they are actually secret agents for the TMPD. Time Machine Protection Division."


	3. The Kid

The Kid

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"They are secret agents, like myself, designated to protect the time machine stationed at Area 51," he replied in a calm voice.

"Wow, wow, wow," I began, "okay even if I believed you, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well we believe that there was a problem with the testing of the time machine that caused all the adults to disappear," he told me. Seconds later Katie and David pulled up parking next to my car.

"Who's that?" Katie asked as she walked up with David, hand in hand. They had been dating for two years now and really loved each other.

"This is Tom," introduced Melanie, "he's a spy."

"No really who is he?" David asked.

"He says he's a spy," I said.

"Okay, if he says so," David said, "have you seen Steph or Matt?"

"No, weren't they at Kroger's when you left?" I asked.

"No I thought they were with you," I stated a bit worried.

"I know where they are," Tom butted in. I turned my head towards him.

"How the hell do you know where they are?" I asked.

"When your parents were first admitted into the program, we kept track of everyone they met and everything about her kids and their lives. We put tracking devices on all of your closest friends," he replied nonchalantly. We all looked at him stunned.

"You bitch!" Katie yelled as she ran up to him fists raised. David grabbed her shoulders and held her back. It was a pretty easy task for him like it would have been for either of us considering we were on the football team.

"Okay, just tell us where they are," I said turning my gaze from Katie back to Tom.

"They should be pulling up the driveway any second now," he said as he glanced at his Groznian. I had never heard of it, but it had its name written on it.

Sure enough they pulled up just seconds later. They got out and joined us. Before they could even ask I answered their question.

"This is Tom, he's a spy who worked with my parents, don't ask any questions," I told Stephanie and Matt, "where did you guys go?"

"We stopped and gave some food to this little child who was wandering around on the road yelling that his parents were dead," Stephanie stated, "I felt so bad for him I couldn't help it."

"Okay that's fine," I said to her softly as I grabbed her hand and put it in mine, "but you have to realize that we can't do that for every person. We'll run out of food. We need to look after ourselves first then worry about others." She cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered into my ear.

"Can you excuse us for a minute Tom?" I asked. I grabbed my friends and we took a safe distance away from Tom to where I believed Tom couldn't hear us.

"Okay so what should we do about Tom?" I asked as we huddled together in a group circle.

"I don't think we should trust him," Stephanie said.

"I don't know, if he wasn't who he said he was why would he go to all this trouble?" Melanie added.

"Where does he want us to go?" David asked.

"I think he wants us to go to Area 51," I stated.

"But that's all the way in Nevada," Matt added in.

"Yes it is, but it may be our only chance to bring back the adults," I added.

"Okay I think that we head to Area 51, but keep Tom prisoner," Melanie said.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"I'm doing what Lucas is doing," David said.

"So you're doing me too," Stephanie butted in with a laugh. In fact we all laughed.

"So it's settled then?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. We walked back over to where Tom was standing.

"So what did you guys decide?" Tom asked.

"We decided that we would go to Area 51 and try to get the adults back," I told him. I winked at Stephanie. She swung out with her right arm and hit Tom right in his temple. He fell forward right into Matt's awaiting arms.

"Well I guess we better get moving, it's going to be a long drive," I said.


	4. On Our Way

On Our Way

We decided that we would have to switch to more fuel efficient cars. We drove around town until we found decent hybrid cars. Then we drove back to my place to transfer the food. On my way back I found an abandoned car hauler trailer that was completely enclosed. I attached it to my new hybrid SUV and drove back to my place.

"What's that for?" Matt asked me as I pulled up.

"It's for hauling more supplies," I told him, "here, come with me, I got some fifty five gallon drums in my dad's barn. We could take them and fill them with gas. There's also a large water tank my dad got from his dad when he died. We could screw it down in the trailer and fill it with water."

"Sounds good. I'll go get Steph and Mel to help us," he said.

"Okay meet me down at the far entrance," I said as I hopped in my car. I drove down to the barn. The large white door seemed heavy, and it was, but I knew the pass code which automatically lifted the door for me. I went over to one of the large drums and tipped it on its side. I began rolling it into the trailer as Matt, Stephanie, Melanie, and now David came running down the hill to help.

The four grabbed the large water tank and loaded it into the trailer as I rolled in another large drum.

"David, get the drill and some large screws I want to attach this to the trailer so it doesn't roll around," I said. He grabbed what I asked and brought it over to me. I screwed it in at the very front of the trailer closest to the car. I got a tie down and strapped the fifty five gallon drums to the wall.

I drove over behind my house and grabbed the hose. I put it in the water tank and walked out the trailer.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked as Katie pulled up in her new hybrid.

"I think so," Stephanie said speaking for everyone.

"Okay then, when the tank fills we'll head out. Steph could you come here please," I said. She walked over to me.

"I need you to go in my house and in my mother's room, grab all her jewelry. We'll need something to bargain for if we ever run into trouble," I said.

"Babe, I'm not going to take your mother's jewelry. Why don't you do it?" she asked.

"I can't bring myself to go into my house," I told her.

"Okay, babe, if you really want me to do this," she stated. I opened and held the door for her. She was only in there for a few minutes. By the time she came out the water tank had finished filling. I pulled the car and trailer back into the driveway. Katie came over to me.

"I got what you wanted," she said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In the back of your SUV and a shotgun and handgun in everyone else's car. Just in case," she replied. Just then David climbed back out of his car holding the shotgun.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's for protection. You shouldn't have to use it, but I just want us to be safe," I told him.

"Fine," he said slightly angry. Ever since he was a little kid he hadn't liked violence and never liked guns.

"Okay this is how I want us to roll. Steph you're with me in my SUV, I need you to watch Tom in case he wakes up. David and Katie, I want you up in front of me. Matt and Mel I want you to follow behind me. When we get to the highway, go in each corner, like from the movie we saw on New Year's Eve in '07," I said. They all nodded in agreement. We hopped in our cars and moved out.

I had planned out the route already. We would make our way down to Toledo then take I-80 all the way out to Nevada. On the way we stopped at a CVS to grab some over the counter medicine. We had made it all the way to Illinois by nightfall. We stopped at a Sam's Club to spend the night there. I had always wanted to use the giant boxes there at the wholesale store to make a large fort. I decided that now I could.

We used beer cases as the outside wall and toilet paper for our bed. We found some blankets and some pillows. If this hadn't been a dire situation it would have actually been a lot more fun.

Just as we were settling in, Tom woke up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in Morris, Indiana," I told him, "we're on our way to Area 51. It should only be one more day to Nevada."

"Why are we going to Nevada?" he asked.

"We're on our way to Area 51," I said sternly, "hearing aides isle sixteen."

"No, Area 51 was moved a couple years ago to St. Elmo Indiana," he stated.

"Oh, well then I guess I owe you a thanks," I solemnly replied.

"Well maybe instead you could untie me," he said. I just starred at him.

"Look I know that you think I'm bad and I can understand that, but I want to go to the same place you're going," he said trying to persuade me.

"Okay fine, but if you try to run I will hunt you down and if you get killed in that process then that really sucks for you," I warned. I grabbed a knife and cut the ropes that bound his hands, then his feet, then the three that held him to the car. We didn't want to take any chances.

I took him to our beer and toilet paper fort.

"So tell us about yourself. How did you know what to do and all?" I asked.

"Well it all began four days ago. I was out on my mission and when I returned, my handler had disappeared. I figured that she had to go back to base so I called her on a secure line. She didn't answer. Then I got worried. I called base camp and still no one replied. I used the number only to be used in extreme emergency. They told me that if that number were to be dialed someone would be there within fifteen minutes, always. After two hours with no one arriving, I decided to head back to base camp.

"After arriving I walked through the halls, but nobody was there. I peeked in every door and around every corner. When I got to the time machine division wing I found someone; except they were dead. I looked around and found a note. It said that if I was reading this the experiment had gone wrong. The note said to find Mr. and Mrs. James Taylor. By the time I had located your house, they were gone along with everybody else. I hoped you would know something," he rambled.

"Well I don't know anything so I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what we can," I responded. I laid down on my toilet paper bed and put my head on the pillow. It was surprisingly soft. Within minutes I was asleep. Little did I know is that I would need it badly. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.


	5. Adults?

Adults?

"Okay everyone, get up, it's time to roll out," I said to the six people sleeping on toilet paper, "you guys got five minutes to grab whatever you want and get to your cars." They got up and began to stumble around.

"Where are we goin?" Katie asked.

"There's been a change of plans. It turns out Area 51 isn't where we though it is. It's actually in St. Elmo, Illinois," I explained.

"That's only like three hours away," Steph butted in, "why are we getting up this early?"

"I don't know what were going to have to do once we get down there so I wanted to have a full day to do whatever it is we have to do," I said. I turned around and got into my car. Steph and Tom got in with me.

"Here," I said to Matt, "take one and give one to Mel, David, and Katie." I handed him the walkie-talkies and gave one to Steph.

"You're in charge of this," I told her.

"I feel so honored," she said mockingly. We pulled out of the parking lot and within minutes we were on the highway. Then for the first time so far, we saw another car driving on the road. It was going the other way on the highway, but there was no cement median blocking the view. It was a black Mercedes. I honked my horn and waved to him as he got closer, but he didn't respond. He was probably distraught so I thought nothing about it.

Suddenly another car came down the on ramp at us. The weirdest part, it was a black Mercedes. This was getting weird. I looked in my mirror and saw the first Mercedes turning around. Two dark dots began to form up ahead of us. As we got closer I realized what they were, two more black Mercedes.

"Steph," I began, but she was way ahead of me.

"Okay guys," she said into the walkie-talkie, "we got four black Mercedes coming at us; two tailing behind us, two coming at us. All four are traveling at eighty miles an hour. We don't know who they are or what they want. They could be violent or they might want to worship us, who knows. Alls I know is that you better have your weapons ready. Increase speed to ninety miles per hour." We began to speed up in hopes of escaping, but they simply increased their speeds as well. They were going even faster than we were.

Within minutes they were directly behind us. The one on my left sped up and was soon along side me. I looked into the window at the passenger. I almost passed out from shock. The passenger was older, like, adult old.

"Steph, look out your window," I said. She did and was just as shocked as I was.

"They're… they… adults," she stuttered.

"That's not all," I said as I glanced back at the passenger. He was holding a sawed off shotgun, and it was pointed right at me.


	6. Fight

Fight

"Get down!" I yelled to Stephanie and Tom. We ducked our heads as the bullet came flying through the window; showering us with broken glass. Just seconds later another bullet came through Stephanie's window.

"Hang on I'm gonna ram him!" I yelled as the air came rushing in through the newly created holes in the cab. I turned sharply to my left. The sound was horrendous as the sound of metal scrapping on metal filled the air. I held the wheel tight as he tried to push me back. I turned sharply to my right and rammed the other car. I must have caught him off guard because he swerved to his right and slammed into an abandoned car. We heard a large boom and assumed that his car had exploded.

"One down, three to go," Stephanie said into the walkie-talkie. The car to my left was still next to us, however. He swerved to his left then came slamming back towards us. I slammed on my brakes. He kept going and passed harmlessly in front of us. Well, harmlessly to us. Stephanie had been waiting for him. She pulled out a shotgun and fired at the cars wheels. She missed and hit the engine of the car. Just like in all the movies, the car exploded.

Then the other cars seemed to disappear. They fell back and we sped away at full speed.

"Guys, I'm hit," David called over the two-way radios.

"Okay, pull over and we'll fix you up," I said back to him. We slowed down then stopped right in the middle of the road. I ran over to David's car and swung the door open. He had his hand pressed hard against his leg; his jeans were stained red with his blood.

"Get the gurney," I yelled. We had taken one at a hospital we raided on the way. Melanie came running over with it after she pulled it out of the trailer. The others followed behind her, even Tom.

"Okay, let's get him to the trailer," Stephanie said, "it will be easier to operate on him with the supplies right there."

"Operate!" David screamed in shock.

"No, I'm just kidding, it's a 'thru n thru'," Stephanie said.

"Wha… what does that mean?" David asked.

"It means the bullet went through your leg and then out. If the bullet were still in there we would have to get it out," Stephanie announced, "we're just going to rap your leg to stop the bleeding and give you some pain killers. But first, can you wiggle your toes for me?" He did which was good. That meant that his bone wasn't broke. The bullet had amazingly missed the major arteries and the bone. He was patched up in minutes thanks to Dr. Brooks. We were on our way in no time. The thing that worried me most though, was that we were already being attacked and we weren't even to our destination.


	7. Into Thin Air

Into Thin Air

"We're here," Tom said as we drove along the road. I slammed on the brakes. The others didn't get the warning so they sped past then had to back up.

"What do you mean, we're in the middle of nowhere," I said. I looked around and all there was were corn fields and open land.

"I have to get out and do something. May I?" Tom asked. I nodded and he turned so that I could undo the handcuffs he had on. Stephanie got out of the car and trained her gun on him. We still couldn't trust him.

He walked over to a tree and hit some pieces of bark. Then he turned around and came back.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. He didn't say anything. Just as I was going to ask him again the ground began to shake. Then the piece of the road that we had parked on began to go down into the earth. It was weird though because the sides of the wall weren't dirt. They were metal.

After a minute of falling into the earth we stopped. One of the sides began to fall and opened up a doorway for us. We began to walk through it and down the hallway.

"Holy shit!" David yelled. We all turned to look at what he was looking at. There was a glass wall with a forest behind it. We starred at it waiting for something to move. The leaves began to rustle and then a large animal came out. At first I didn't recognize it. I looked like a really hairy man.

"Oh my God!" I said, "it's Big Foot." Gasps of shock filled the room, except for Tom who wasn't surprised at all.

"Yeah, he's been here since 1965. His name is Alfred," Tom said, "we also have dinosaurs, aliens, and who really killed Kennedy."

"Well who did it?" Melanie asked excitedly, she was always into conspiracy theories.

"The KGB. When Oswald went to the Soviet Union, he was recruited by the KGB as a spy. They sent him back to the U.S. with plans on how to kill Kennedy. When he was captured, they sent in Jack Ruby, who had ties with the Russian Mafia, to kill him. They knew that Jack would be stronger under pressure then Oswald. Plus he would be viewed as an American hero for killing the man who killed his president," Tom explained.

"So why was there a cover up?" Melanie asked.

"We didn't want to go to war with the Soviet Union for fear of nuclear holocaust. If word got out that the Soviet Union had killed the president people would demand war," Tom said.

"Not to interrupt your history lesson or anything, but can we get on with this. It seems like an important thing," I said. Tom and Melanie gave me dirty looks but I just shrugged them off. We continued to walk down the corridor until we arrived at a room with the label time machine above it.

"Here we are," Tom said as he opened the door. He walked in and turned the lights on. There were tables and wires and everything everywhere. Then there in the center of the room stood what I assumed to be the time machine. Melanie instantly ran over to it and began to bask in its glory. She looked at it for a while then began to do something at the laptop that was hooked up to the machine.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, "how do you even know what to do?" she didn't respond. Suddenly the time machine began to beep and the lights began to flash. Melanie stepped back from the laptop and got a frightened look on her face. Matt ran up to her to pull her away but before he had the chance she vanished, into thin air.


	8. Don't Trust Him

Don't Trust Him

"Melanie, Melanie!" Matt screamed. He put his hands on his head as he ran over to the machine. He looked around bewilderedly. Suddenly, a cloud began to form up above him. He noticed it and immediately moved out from under it. Lightning began to strike and then a blinding light flashed. When we could see again; we noticed that Melanie was back. The problem was, she wasn't breathing.

"Melanie, wake up! Come on baby wake up!" Matt screamed as he picked her head up off the cold floor. I was the only one who seemed to be in touch with the situation at hand so I jumped into action. I gently pushed Matt back and laid Melanie back on the ground. I tilted her head backwards slightly and pinched her nose. I opened her mouth and put mine over hers. I blew air into her lungs, waited a second, and then gave another breath. I placed my right hand on top of my left and interlocked my fingers. I placed my hands on her chest and compressed it thirty times. Then I did this two more times.

She coughed.

"Melanie! Melanie! Oh thank God you came back to us!" I said as I embraced her in a hug. Matt came back over to her and helped her onto her feet.

"What happened?" I asked her as she sat down. Katie came up and gave her a bottle of water.

"There was a scientist. He said he was working on the time machine and that the power supply must have burnt out. When I told him what had happened he realized his mistake. He crossed the age converter and the year transfer and instead of sending him back to 1990 anyone who was born before 1990 disappeared.

"He said that we need to find a sustainable energy source to bring them all back. They have to come all at once, they can't bring them back one at a time. I'll be able to go back and forth between the realms to relay messages," Melanie said.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to keep going back there if you're going to keep passing out," I said.

"No, no it's okay. That was a fluke it won't happen like that again," Melanie explained.

"Oh, okay. Well then, is everybody there okay? What is it like?" I asked.

"It's white. Everything is white. The remarkable thing is that anything they need for survival; they just have to think of it and it will appear," Melanie said.

"That's astonishing," Matt butted in. Melanie grabbed my hair and pulled my head down so that she could whisper in my ear.

"The scientist dude said not to trust Tom," she whispered. She let my head go and I turned to the others who were still standing up by the door. I winked at Stephanie.

Stephanie turned and looked at Tom. Then without warning Stephanie swung with her right hand. It connected with Tom's lower jaw. He fell to the ground for she had knocked him out.


	9. Base Camp

Base Camp

"There it is up ahead," Stephanie said as she pointed to the power plant. We continued to drive closer until we were about three hundred meters from the entrance. It wasn't like other nuclear power plants though. Only the smoke stack was visible above ground. All the buildings were stationed below ground. They said it was for heating and cooling cost reduction, but others believed it was to power secret experiments. I guess not all conspiracies were theories.

"What's that?" David asked over the radio. I looked up ahead and saw a little black dot. I thought nothing of it, but when I saw a line of black dots I got a little worried. As we got closer I knew something was wrong.

"Oh my gosh!" Stephanie exclaimed as she put her hands over her mouth, "it's those men from the cars we ran into earlier on the highway. I instantly slammed on the brakes. The other three cars stopped too. We got out of our car and met in front of my SUV.

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked, "we have to get inside there."

"I don't know. We'll have to think of a plan, but we can't do that here. They might have spotted us and be preparing for attack," I said, "we need to find a place where we can stay and get some decent sleep. Then we can make a plan in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," Melanie said. Everybody else nodded in agreement. We hopped back in our cars and drove off down the road.

"There's a little house up the road a bit. It was just an old couple, there shouldn't be anyone there," Tome said as he woke up in the back seat from unconsciousness.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" I asked smartly.

"Because how would I know where you guys are going?" he replied. He made a good point, but that didn't mean that I trusted him.

"Fine," I said. We drove along until we came to an abandoned house. We jumped out of our cars and approached the house with our guns raised. The couple must have been out when they disappeared, because the door was locked. David raised his shotgun to the lock and fired. We opened the door and entered the first room. We walked through all the rooms and yelled clear when we saw that there was no one in there, just like in the cop shows.

"Okay, I think that this should be our main base. It's not too far from the power plant or Area 51," I said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Then I think we should set up some fortifications," Stephanie added.

"I saw a back hoe out back. I could dig a ditch around the perimeter," David suggested.

"There were some boards out back. I could board up the windows and other doors," Matt suggested.

"And I'll make all you big boys some lunch," Stephanie said with a dirty smile. She headed out the door to the trailer to get some food.

"I'm going to make beds for all of us," Katie said.

"I'll go and make out a plan," I said.

"Do you want me to help?" Melanie asked.

"Sure, if you're not to busy," I said. I mentally slapped myself for saying that. Why wouldn't she have time were in a life or death situation.

"I think I'll be able to squeeze this into my busy schedule," Melanie said with a laugh. I laughed too. I had always liked Melanie. I was only dating Stephanie because she was the cheerleading captain and I was the quarterback for the football team and it was an unofficial tradition of the school that they date. We sat down with paper and pencil and began to figure out what we were going to do.


	10. The Plan

The Plan

"It's done!" Matt said as he walked through the door for like the fiftieth time today.

"Are you sure?" Melanie asked.

"You're welcome to go and look around if you don't believe me," Matt said a little annoyed.

"Well I only ask because when people say that people tend to second guess themselves which can help them remember things they might have missed," Melanie said.

"Okay, that's it," Matt said, "I'm tired of you always being miss know it all. Can't you ever be like, not smart for just a couple hours?" Melanie stood up and began to walk up to Matt. I bolted from my chair and stood in between them with my arms held out between them.

"Guys we don't need this right now!" I said sternly. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Their faces were still mad, but were slowly turning to sorrow.

"I'm sorry Mel," Matt said finally.

"Good, now let's get everyone in here so Melanie and I can go over the plan we came up with," I said. Matt ran outside and brought David inside; Stephanie ran and got Katie. We gathered around the table and Stephanie brought the food to the table.

"Tonight's specialty; tacos," Stephanie announced proudly.

"Awesome," we all said in agreement. We dug in and ate until we couldn't eat anymore.

"So what's this plan that you guys have cooked up for dessert?" David asked as he rubbed his hand over his bulging stomach.

"Well this is what we got," I began as I pulled out a bottle with a rag in it, "this here, is a Molotov cocktail. We make some more of these to use as a bomb. Then we get a car and fill it with explosives to break through the main doors. Melanie, Tom, and I will enter the power plant while you guys take care of the others outside. When you're finished with that you guys will stay at the door to make sure that no one else comes in while us three set up the power plant to power the time machine. So what do you think?" they all starred at me blankly as Melanie and I looked around the room.

"Well, I for one, don't really want to die," stated Katie.

"You won't. We've got sniper rifles that you can use. You won't have to be close and from the looks of it when we saw them before, they weren't armed," I replied.

"Ok, seems good enough to me. I'm in," Katie said.

"I go where she goes," David said as he put his arm over her shoulders. We all looked at him with mushy gushy faces, "what, I gotta protect my babe."

"Well, I don't want to be left alone so I guess I'm in too," Matt said.

"Same here," Stephanie said.

"Then I guess we're all agreed. We'll make preparations first thing in the morning," I said.

"What about me. Maybe I don't want to go," Tom said.

"Well seeing as you're tied up and our prisoner, again, you don't really get a choice," Stephanie said.

"Well how do you know that I won't run or not help you once you untie me," Tom said.

"Because you want the adults back just as bad as we do. You may be this big bad secret agent man, but deep down inside, you're just a scared little kid who wants his mommy," Stephanie said, getting right up in Tom's face. Tom knew that he had been beat. She backed away and headed to her bed. One by one we all began to retire to our beds. We would need lots of energy for tomorrow.


End file.
